ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Oxygen (TV channel)
| slogan = Live Out Loud!! | picture format = | owner = NBCUniversal Cable Entertainment Group NBCUniversal | country = United States | language = English | headquarters = New York City, New York, United States | former names = | sister names = | replaced names = | replaced by names = | web = | sat serv 1 = DirecTV | sat chan 1 = 252 (HD/SD) | sat serv 2 = Dish Network | sat chan 2 = 192(SD only) | cable serv 1 = Available in most service providers | cable chan 1 = Check local listings for channels | iptv serv 1 = AT&T U-verse | iptv chan 1 = | iptv serv 2 = Verizon FiOS | iptv chan 2 = | online serv 1 = Sling TV | online chan 1 = Internet Protocol television | online serv 2 = PlayStation Vue | online chan 2 = Internet Protocol television | online serv 3 = DirecTV Now | online chan 3 = Internet Protocol television | online serv 4 = YouTube TV | online chan 4 = Internet Protocol television }} Oxygen is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned by the NBCUniversal Cable Entertainment Group division of NBCUniversal, all owned by Comcast. The channel primarily airs true crime programming targeted towards women. The network was founded by Geraldine Laybourne, and carried a format focused on lifestyle and entertainment programming oriented towards women, similar to competing channels such as Lifetime. NBCUniversal acquired the network in 2007; under NBC ownership, the network increasingly produced reality shows aimed at the demographic, and was re-launched in 2014 to target a "modern", younger female audience. After the network experienced ratings successes with a programming block dedicated to such programming, Oxygen was re-launched in mid-2017 to focus primarily on true crime programs. As of February 2015, approximately 77.5 million American households (66.5% of households with television) receive Oxygen. Under its current format, the network primarily competes with Investigation Discovery and HLN. History The privately held company Oxygen Media was founded in 1998 by former Nickelodeon executive Geraldine Laybourne, talk show host Oprah Winfrey, and producers Marcy Carsey, Tom Werner and Caryn Mandabach (of Carsey-Werner fame). Laybourne was the service's founder, chairwoman, and CEO, staying with the channel until the NBCUniversal sale. The company's cable network Oxygen launched on February 2, 2000. The channel's first headquarters were at Battery Park City in New York City, near the World Trade Center. It was knocked off the air on September 11, 2001; the Time Warner Cable-owned regional news channel NY1 was broadcast to all Oxygen subscribers across the country until the studio reopened within a week after the attack.Oxygen Media Transmits New York One Signal to Its National Subscribers – New York Business Wire – September 13, 2001 The network's operations were later consolidated in the Chelsea Market, a former Nabisco factory at 15th Street and Ninth Avenue in New York City. Oxygen's operations are now based at 30 Rockefeller Plaza as part of Comcast's consolidation of its newly owned NBC Universal properties. The channel originally began as an interactive service focusing on original programming with some reruns (such as Kate & Allie), and featured a black bar at the bottom of the screen (referred to as "the stripe", occupying the bottom 12% of the screen) which would show various information (the interactive part involved the channel's website); the technique was cloned by Spike's precursor The New TNN; the stripe was eventually dropped. Prior to 2005, the channel carried a limited schedule of regular season WNBA games produced by NBA TV. The channel later began to focus chiefly on reality shows, reruns, and movies. For a time during the talk show's syndication run, Oxygen aired week-delayed repeats of The Tyra Banks Show. The yoga/meditation/exercise program Inhale was the last inaugural Oxygen program on air into the channel's NBC Universal era, albeit in repeats; it was canceled in 2010. Campus Ladies, Bliss, Oprah After the Show, Talk Sex with Sue Johanson, The Janice Dickinson Modeling Agency, Snapped, Girls Behaving Badly and Bad Girls Club, a reality series, were the highlight shows of the network at this time. Oxygen launched with immediate DirecTV carriage, and arrived on Dish Network in early 2006 during that provider's carriage conflict with Lifetime. Acquisition by NBC Universal On October 9, 2007, NBC Universal announced it would be purchasing Oxygen for $925 million. The sale was completed on November 20, 2007. NBC Universal's cable division announced at an industry upfront presentation on April 23, 2008, that the channel would rebrand and unveil a new logo on June 17, 2008; in the months since the sale the Oh! heading was dropped from the channel's visual branding. The logo premiered one week early on June 8, 2008. For the 2008 Summer Olympics, Oxygen aired events and programming weeknights relating to gymnastics, equestrian, and synchronized swimming through NBC's Olympic broadcasts. On June 29, 2009, Oxygen premiered Dance Your Ass Off, a reality dance competition program in which overweight people dance while they lose weight; the program was cancelled after its second season due to low ratings. On April 5, 2010, Oxygen launched its second night of original programming with the fifth-season premiere of Tori & Dean: Home Sweet Hollywood. Following the acquisition of NBC Universal by Comcast and the last-minute replacement of its cable channel Style Network with Esquire Network (which was originally intended to replace G4) on September 23, 2013, some of its acquired programs were dispersed to Oxygen. In April 2014, as part of a gradual re-focusing of NBC's women's cable networks by new division head Bonnie Hammer, and the appointment of Frances Berwick as the head of Oxygen and sister network Bravo, it was revealed that Oxygen would undergo a shift in its programming strategy to focus on a "modern", young female audience. Berwick explained that the new slate, which included upcoming series such as Fix My Choir, Funny Girls, Nail'd It, Sisterhood of Hip Hop, Street Art Throwdown, and planned spin-offs of Preachers of L.A., would "deliver on the freshness, authenticity, high emotional stakes and optimism that this demographic is looking for", and that many of the new programs would "appeal to things that are important in the lives of young, millennial women" and be "authentic". As part of the re-focusing, the network also introduced a new slogan, "Very Real". 2017: Re-focus on true crime In December 2016, it was reported that NBCUniversal was considering re-formatting Oxygen as a true crime-oriented channel. Since 2015, the genre had seen growing interest, especially among young adult women. After introducing a true crime programming block known as Crime Time—which aired on Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday nights, and was devoted to series such as Snapped—the network saw a 42% increase in total viewership, and a 22% increase among women 25-54. NBC had reportedly been in talks with Dick Wolf—producer of NBC's Law and Order and Chicago franchises, to take an equity stake in a re-branded channel that could be anchored by the programs. In February 2017, NBCUniversal confirmed that it planned to re-format Oxygen with a focus on true crime programming aimed towards women, including a new season of the Dick Wolf-produced Cold Justice (which had been cancelled by TNT). The change was accompanied by a larger re-branding later in the year, with a new logo featuring the Oxygen name rendered in the style of yellow police tape. NBCUniversal Lifestyle Networks president Frances Berwick stated that the network had not determined the fate of the network's non-crime programming, such as Bad Girls Club, after the full re-branding takes effect. Oxygen's new lineup will be built largely around its existing library of unscripted crime-oriented programming (such as Snapped and its various spin-offs); Berwick explained that NBC had not ruled out adding off-network reruns of police procedurals, such as the Chicago, CSI and NCIS franchises as well (with the latter two having already been aired by the network by that time). During its upfront presentations, Oxygen unveiled other new crime programs for the upcoming season, such as Dick Wolf's Criminal Confessions, Soledad O’Brien's Mysteries and Scandals, Ice Cold Murders (which will be hosted and executive produced by Ice-T), and a docuseries on the murder of Jessica Chambers co-produced with NBCUniversal-funded BuzzFeed. The network also announced Retried, a new series in development by former HLN anchor Nancy Grace, and Kept Alive. In September 2017, Oxygen and USA Network acquired off-network reruns of Chicago P.D., which were added to their schedules in October 2017. Programming Current *''Chicago PD'' *''Cold Justice *''Criminal Confessions'' *''Dateline: Secrets Uncovered'' *''Dying to Belong'' *''It Takes a Killer'' *''The Jury Speaks'' *''Killerpost'' *''Killision Course'' *''Snapped'' *''Snapped: She Made Me Do It'' *''Three Days to Live'' Recent *''Snapped: Killer Couples Upcoming *''The Disappearance of Maura Murray *''Ice Cold Murders'' *''Retired'' *''What Happened To... Jessica Chambers?'' Past *''50 Funniest Women Alive'' *''Addicted to Beauty'' *''All About Aubrey'' *''All My Babies' Mamas'' *''All the Right Moves'' *''As She Sees It'' *''Bachelorette Party: Las Vegas'' *''Bad Girls All-Star Battle'' *''Bad Girls Club: Afterparty'' *''Bad Girls Club: Flo Gets Married'' *''Bad Girls Road Trip'' *''Battle of the Ex Besties'' *''Behind the Shield'' *''Best Ink'' *''Birth Stories'' *''Bliss'' *''Breaking Up with Shannen Doherty'' *''Breakup Girl'' *''Bring Home the Exotic'' *''Brooklyn 11223'' *''Campus Ladies'' *''Can You Tell?'' *''Candice Checks It Out'' *''Captured'' * Celebrities Undercover * Chasing Maria Menounos *''Cheryl Richardson's Lifestyle Makeovers'' *''Choose to Lead'' *''Coolio's Rules'' *''Conversations from the Edge with Carrie Fisher'' *''Daily Remix'' *''Dance Your Ass Off'' *''Debbie Travis' Painted House'' *''Deion & Pilar: Prime Time Love'' *''The Disappearance of Natalee Holloway'' *''Dogs with Jobs'' *''Douglas Family Gold'' *''Drastic Plastic Surgery'' *''Eavesdropping with Alan Cummings'' *''eLove'' *''Exhale with Candice Bergen'' *''The Face'' *''Facelift'' *''Fight Girls'' *''Find Me My Man *''Fix My Choir *''FREERIDE with Greta Gaines'' *''Funny Girls'' *''The Girl In the Picture'' *''Girlfriend Confidential: LA'' *''Girls Behaving Badly'' *''The Glee Project'' *''Good Girls Don't...'' *''Hair Battle Spectacular'' *''Hey Monie!'' *''Hollywood Unzipped: Stylist Wars'' *''House of Glam'' *''I'm Having Their Baby'' *''Inhale Yoga with Steve Ross'' *''The Isaac Mizrahi Show'' *''Inshallah: Diary of an Afghan Woman'' *''Ivana Young Man'' *''I've Got a Secret'' *''Jane By Design'' *''Janice & Abbey'' *''The Janice Dickinson Modeling Agency'' *''Jersey Couture'' *''Just Cause'' *''ka-Ching'' *''Keisha and Kaseem'' *''Kids Behaving Badly'' *''Last Squad Standing'' *''Laura Pedersen's Your Money and Your Life'' *''Life & Style'' *''Life's a Bitch'' *''Like A Boss'' *''Living Different'' *''Living With Funny'' *''Love Games: Bad Girls Need Love Too'' *''Making It Big'' *''Man Talk with Carrie Fisher'' *''Me Time'' *''Mo'Nique's Fat Chance'' *''Movies@Oxygen'' *''Mr. Romance'' *''My Big Fat Revenge'' *''My Crazy Love'' *''My Shopping Addiction'' *''Nail'd It!'' *''Naked Josh'' *''The Naughty Kitchen with Chef Blythe Beck'' *''The Next Big Thing: NY'' *''Nice Package'' *''O2Be'' *''Oprah After the Show'' *''Oprah Goes Online'' *''Our Bodies, Myself'' (web series only) *''Oxygen Movies'' *''Oxygen Sports'' *''Oxygen's 25iest'' *''Pajama Party'' *''Player Gets Played'' *''Policewomen Files'' *''Pond Life'' *''The Prancing Elites Project'' *''Preachers of Detroit'' *''Preachers of L.A.'' *''Pretty Wicked'' *''Pure Oxygen'' *''Quigley's Village'' *''Real Families'' *''Relentless'' *''Real Weddings From the Knot'' *''Repo Girls'' *''Ripe Tomatoes'' *''Running Russell Simmons'' *''SheCommerce'' *''Show Me Yours'' *''Sisterhood of Hip Hop'' *''Skin Deep'' *''Sports Aside'' *''Street Art Throwdown '' *''Strut *Sunday Night Sex Show'' *''Talk Sex with Sue Johanson'' *''Tanisha Gets Married'' *''Tattoos After Dark'' *''Tease'' *''Too Young to Marry?'' *''Top Model Obsessed'' *''Tracey Ullman's Visible Panty Lines'' *''Trackers'' *''Tori & Dean: Home Sweet Hollywood'' *''Tori & Dean: Inn Love'' *''Tori & Dean: sTORIbook Weddings'' *''Trippin' with May Lee'' *''Unprotected'' *''Use Your Life'' *''We Sweat'' *''Who Cares About Girls?'' *''Who Does She Think She Is?'' *''Who Needs Hollywood?'' *''Women and the Badge'' *''The World According to Paris'' *''Worst.Post.Ever, with Frankie Grande'' *''Worth the Risk'' *''X-Chromosome'' *''You're on TV'' Syndicated *''Absolutely Fabulous'' *''America's Got Talent'' *''America's Next Top Model *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Burn Notice'' *''Chicago P.D.'' *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' *''Cybill'' *''A Different World'' *''Ellen'' *''The Facts of Life'' *''Glee'' *''Grace Under Fire'' *''House'' *''Kate & Allie'' *''La Femme Nikita'' *''Law and Order: Criminal Intent'' *''Living Single'' *''Mad About You'' *''Minute to Win It'' *''My Wife & Kids'' *''NCIS'' *''Ned & Stacey'' *''Nighty Night'' *''Roseanne'' *''Suburban Shootout'' *''Xena: Warrior Princess'' Oxygen HD Oxygen HD was launched in March 2011 as high definition simulcast feed, eventually becoming the main feed with the standard definition feed being originated at the cable provider headend through downscaling. It is available through most providers.http://www.timewarnercable.com/nynj/about/inthenewsdetails.ashx?PRID=3166&MarketID=50 References External links * Category:American television networks Category:NBCUniversal networks Category:Former Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Television channels and stations established in 1998 Category:English-language television stations in the United States Category:Women's interest channels